Through Thick and Thin
by pookiecat78
Summary: Talk about a weird summer! Finding out about a hidden heritage, a new relative? Severus never would've expected his summer to be this surprising. Not very good at summaries sorry. Gibbs/Snape family Lucius/Severus slash! Don't like, don't read


Through Thick And Thin

By AKT

Disclaimer: I do not own

A scream tore through a young boy's writhing body. It broke through the silent of the night scaring many of the normal people safe and snug in their own homes. Eileen gently stroked Severus's hair; his face was soaked in sweat. The worried mother murmured words of comfort to the boy in pain, but it did no good. Severus's mind registered nothing but pain. All he felt was pain.

All he heard was pain. He felt his body changing. It hurt so much. Like he was being savagely ripped apart and painfully being sowed back again. Eileen kept patting his head with a cold wet cloth to keep him cool as he was running a fever. It went on for hours until the morning.

The sun shone brightly over the tiny shack of a house. One last tremor shook the boy's body when he suddenly became still. His chest rose in steady breaths. Eileen sighed in relief as she realized the change was complete. She stood up and grimaced as her bones cracked from staying in the same position for a long time. It was 6 in the morning and she sleepily walked her way to her bedroom at the end of the hall.

Her room had a hardwood floor and a small bed with a threadbare quilted sheet. It was green with a picture of an owl with an owlet in a nest in a willow tree that billowed in the wind. The tree was literally billowing in the wind. It was a magically quilted sheet. The owls could fly and ruffle their feathers too. The owls were brown with white spots all over.

The quilt was an eleventh birthday gift from her father, Tiberius Prince. She had thought about giving it to Severus when he turned eleven, but she had quickly dismissed that idea, as the boy didn't seem the type to like something like that. Now though… a newly transformed Fyra needed the comfort of their parent or parents. Maybe he would like having a reminder of her in school when she couldn't be with him. Yes, she'd give him the family blanket in the morning- or later in the morning, as it was already morning. The reason it was a family blanket was because the Prince family crest was an owl.

Tiberius was a very proud man and, while he did care about the family name, he cared about his family more. The reason he even disinherited her was because he had tried to warn her against her choice in men. Tiberius didn't like Tobias; he could sense that he was a bad man. Eileen hadn't listened and look at what it left her. Her husband was probably out at some bar, drunk. The only money they had was used for food and clothing.

It was pathetic, but that was the life she chose. Eileen sighed and crawled into her cold empty bed headed towards a sleepless sleep.

Chapter 2

The moment the morning rays hit his eyes Severus knew that something was different. His sight was sharper than normal and so was his sense smell. The delicious smell of blueberry pancakes wafted into his room. Severus jumped out of bed landing lightly on his feet. He was confused as to why he didn't fall, but quickly dismissed that thought in favor of the pancakes. He ran down the hall and stairs surprised at how fast he was going.

He was in the kitchen in a matter of seconds. There was his mum. Eileen had her long silky black hair tied at the base of her neck. She was wearing a dirty pair of jeans and a black silk shirt. Eileen had a little gray in her hair, but Severus had never thought of her as old. She smiled at him and motioned him to a chair and put a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him.

He dug in.

"How do you feel?" she questioned.

Severus smiled, "Lighter and stronger than ever, why?"

Eileen shook her head.

"Just wondering. How much do you remember of last night?"

Severus frowned midway through a bite of his food. He put his fork down.

"Pain. All I remember is lots and lots of pain. Why is that ma?"

Eileen sighed, "I should have told you this a long time ago Severus. Do you remember the stories I used to tell you to make you go to bed about vampires call Fyra?"

Severus nodded confused.

"Well they are real. And I'm one of them. The whole Prince family line has been. That means you to. Your transformation was just last night."

Severus's eyes were wide, "You mean I'm a vampire. I can't die?"

Eileen tsked, "Remember Sev? You can be killed, but you can't die. In other words you'll never die unless killed."

Severus's eyes were still wide. He was silent.

"Awesome!" he said finally grinning, "What are my powers?"

Eileen laughed at his eagerness to learn.

"A true Prince." She said, "Always hungry for knowledge."

Severus blushed, but waited patiently for his mum's response to his question.

"You can fly, enhanced vision (night and day), strength, and agility. You are extremely flexible, and, um well, better looks."

She conjured a mirror in her hand. Severus gasped at his reflection. His mum was right. He did have better looks. His nose wasn't hooked anymore. It was straight and Roman-esque.

His face wasn't thin and angular anymore. It filled out. His shoulders were strong and not thin and bony. His hair was longer and went down to just past his neck. It was straight and silky like his mothers. Not greasy like his father's.

And his eyes were the same black. Nothing changed there. Severus could admit that he looked handsome. And his body! What a body. He wasn't thin and bony and you know not matured.

He had muscle, actual muscle! It wasn't big muscles like his father, but just enough that it's noticeable.

"A better look? This a different person!" Severus exclaimed to his smiling mother.

"You're still my baby boy, Sev." She said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks. Severus grimaced.

"Please don't…ever do that again ma. Please."

Eileen sighed exasperated.

"Oh alright." They laughed.

"By the way Severus, I wanted to give you something. That blanket with the owls I have. I-"

She was interrupted when a loud crash emanated from their living room. They looked at each other fearfully. Suddenly, a tall man with fierce features stumbled in. He had short greasy blond hair and cobalt blue eyes that held more anger than thought possible. The man had muscles. Big, bulging muscles that made him look as if one touch would send you flying half way around the world. The man was obviously drunk.

This man was Tobias Darrin Snape. And Severus's and Eileen's worst nightmare.

Chapter 3 (Warning: violence)

"What the heck is going on here?" Tobias roared angrily.

Eileen nervously wrung her hands in her apron, "Nothing Toby I just thought we should, for once, have an appropriate breakfast, it's not-" she was interrupted by a heavy handed backslapping her into a wall.

I stood up angrily. I might've looked confident and defiant on the outside, but on the inside I was shaking like a leaf in the middle of a windstorm. I hated when this happened. My father was a horrible person.

To make matters worse the man was an American Marine. He owned a gun, worked out a lot, and knows people. Tobias toward about 2 ft. above me and I was, at that time, really short. It was really intimidating.

"What are gonna do about it boy? And what's up with your…EILEEN! I knew you were cheating on me!"

Tobias made to smack Eileen again, but I grabbed his hand before he could.

"You…Little…Brat…Let go!"

Tobias swung a clenched fist towards my head and I was knocked unconscious further injuring my head when I smacked my head on the edge of the dining table on my way down. All went black. With me unconscious Tobias turned towards Eileen again. Eileen cowered and whimpered in the corner. Tobias grabbed her by a fistful of her black hair and dragged her up. He punched her in the face repeatedly until it was so messed up you couldn't recognize her. Tobias blunt nails scraped all over her face making her bleed. Tobias dropped her and kicked her over and over.

Eileen wasn't unconscious yet and could feel everything. She was coughing up blood. Tobias set his foot at her neck and ended it all with a simple CRACK! After stepping away from Eileen's mangled body he vomited once and then passed out. Hours later I woke up. I blinked once or twice before the day's earlier events caught up with me. My eyes widened and I stood up hastily, ignoring the growing pain in his head.

The first thing I laid eyes on was my mother's mangled body just lying on the kitchen floor. Blood was splattered on the tiles. The place reeked of vomit and death. Someone grabbing my waist suddenly hoisted me up.

I struggled of course before the person whispered in my ear, "Did you see her? That woman deserved it. As will you once I'm done with you."

It was Tobias. I was dragged into the living and placed on the couch. I tried to get up and run, but Tobias stopped me.

"Uh, uh, uh we can't have you leaving can we? You need to stick around for your end."

There was a wild look in his blue eyes. It made me shiver. I noticed though that Tobias's sig was in its holster on his hip. It was in such easy reach that I could just reach out and grab it and end it all, I thought. But I held back. It wouldn't do to do it so early.

Besides I wanted Tobias to suffer like Eileen had suffered. This man deserved it, not my mother. Tobias forced me to lie down and pressed my face into the pillows nearly suffocating me. I heard him unsheathe something. I momentarily started to panic, but I conquered it with thinking that whatever the man could do it couldn't be worse than what he normally does. Oh it was though.

Something cold and sharp dug into my back. I screamed although the pillow muffled it. The knife, which was what it obviously was, continued to cut and my blood flowed all over. My body was covered in it. Then Tobias took of his belt and began to beat me again and again. I cried in pain and shame.

I hated showing weakness. It was shameful because this was no different than what Tobias normally did. Finally it stopped. Tobias sneered at me.

"There's more where that came from, punk." Tobias then rapidly turned and vomited.

While Tobias was heaving up great lungfuls of alcohol and whatever he ate, I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out an ebony wand. It was about 13 inches long and was slightly bent, but I thought it was perfect. Tobias was still turned and didn't notice I get up even though it hurt.

"Petrificus Totalus."

The man's big body seized up and he fell to the ground with a reverberating thud. I turned the man over with my foot, ignoring the pain in my body. I went and grabbed my mother's wand. What I was about to do…well it wouldn't do for it to show up in the history of my wand. Still, I felt guilty for using my mother's own wand, but it was the only spare I could use.

I pointed the wand at the Tobias and said, "Finite Incantatem."

The man sprang to life and yelled out a list of profanities at me.

"Shut up." I snapped.

The man did, but still glowered at me.

"You've been giving us problems, _Father_." I said father in a derogatory tone.

Tobias sneered up at me, "And just what are you gonna do 'bout it, huh? You can't do notin' you little whelp!"

I scowled, "Wrong move."

After placing a few Silencing Spells around the house I swiftly said, "Crucio!" angrily.

Tobias twitched and twisted. I was filled with a sick sense of satisfaction and revulsion. I felt satisfied that he was making Tobias was suffering but felt revulsion because I've always hated the Unforgivables. They made me sick to my stomach and they still do.

Finally Severus stopped and whispered, "Sectumsempra."

I was now using a spell I created. It caused the victim to open up in deep cuts like an invisible sword was slashing at their skin. While Tobias was quickly bleeding to death, I leaned over and grabbed Tobias gun. It was small and fit snugly in my sweating hand. It was like I was meant to hold a gun. And hopefully shoot one. I aimed at Tobias's pale head.

"Goodbye."

And I pulled the trigger. The resounding bang almost made my ears burst. Blood and brain splattered onto my face and shirt. In disgust I went upstairs to shower. I then changed into some new and clean clothes. I wore a black button up shirt and blue jeans. I looked very good. That must be one of the perks of being a vampire like my mother…told…me.

My mother. I had almost forgotten. Tears pored out of my clenched eyelids. Sobs racked my body and I fell onto my bed sobbing his heart out. My mother was gone. It was horrible. She was so strong. She never let things get her down, she was always happy and although she was sweet and easygoing, she was still strict. Eileen Snape wasn't afraid to box my ears when I was being smart with her.

I refused to be depressed. That means to not dwell on the past for long. I sat up and immediately began packing my stuff. I packed my schoolbooks, robes, uniform, and wand. I had a black owl named Inka because her feathers were like ink. I had to carry Inka though. She squawked indignantly when I hurriedly grabbed her cage with her in it. I couldn't stay at the scene of the crime. That much anyone should know. After all I did commit a crime: murder. Before I left I went into my mother's room and grabbed the blanket.

More tears threatened to come but I pushed them back. After that I crept out of the back door into the quiet city of Manchester.

Chapter 4

The city was usually quiet. I finally started running to the nearest alleyway. Luckily I was wearing a big hoodie that covered his face and arms. Holding out my wand I wished for a way of transportation. After a loud bang a large purple bus appeared.

"Stan Shunpike. I'll be your host this evenin', where to?"

I kept my head lowered as I murmured The Leaky Cauldron. I was slightly short on money which was why I needed to head to The Leaky Cauldron to get to Diagon Alley to get to Gringotts, the wizarding bank.

"To The Leaky Cauldron it is. Hit it Ernie!" An old man began driving crazy fast. I stared transfixed out the window. I loved fast things. In fact I'd always wanted to own a motorcycle, but sadly I had to wait until I was sixteen. That was three years away!

"Hey, ain't you a bit young to be headin' to The Leaky Cauldron all bys yaself?" Stan asked.

I scowled and snapped, "That's none of your business!"

Stan held up his hands in a defensive nature, "Okay, okay! Don't get your wand in a twist. I was just curious."

I just sneered.

"Inarticulate bumble." I murmured.

In about 5 minutes we reached The Leaky Cauldron. I got off the bus without another word. I ventured inside the dingy shop. Tom, the bartender to The Leaky Cauldron, grinned at me toothlessly and waved from his seat next to some old witch.

"Blimey, Severus! You look great! Whatcha need today?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Just a room."

Tom faltered, "A room? But Severus your too young for a room by yourself."

I looked at Tom with wide eyes. I silently begged the old man.

"Well, you are my favorite customer, so I guess I make exception. Here," Tom gave me a rusty silver key, "This is for Room 12. Head on up."

I went up to my room and took a look around. It was a little dusty, but I didn't mind. It had a bathroom and a bed so that was good. I dropped my stuff and sat on the bed. I was tired and needed to take a nap. Inka herself had tucked her head under her wing and went to sleep. I lie down on the slightly musty bed and quickly fell asleep.

Chapter 5

After an hour he awoke. The sun was still high up in the sky as it was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Severus stretched and went downstairs. He said hello to Tom and went into Diagon Alley after tapping the bricks. He walked past Flourish and Blotts, Floreans Ice cream, the Quidditch shop, Eyelops Emporium, and Ollivander's Wand Shop, before he approached Gringotts. Gringotts was huge. Severus walked in and up to one of the desk with a Goblin at it.

"Excuse me, could I speak to the goblin, Ragnok?" he asked.

The goblin looked up and said, "Name?"

Severus drew himself up to his full height, "Severus Snape, of the Fyra clan of vampires."

The goblin smiled and ugly smile that looked more like a shark about to bite.

"It's been a while since we had another creature here. If you don't mind I have to take your blood first just to make sure that it is indeed you and not an imposter."

Severus nodded. The goblin drew out a basin made of silver and pricked Severus finger. A drop of red blood mixed with purple fell. Severus stared amazed. He never noticed that his blood had purple in it. The silver basin shimmered and disappeared. In its place were the words: Severus Tobias Snape, young Fyra.

The goblin nodded, pleased with the results. The goblin left to get Ragnok and returned minutes later with the taller goblin.

Ragnok grinned, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Severus Snape."

Severus nodded, "Yes, I remember that you were the one to take me to my vault 2 years ago when I was 11."

Ragnok shook his head, "You, mister Snape, are an extremely odd wizard. An enigma."

Severus grinned and bowed, "Why thank you. Anyway, I came so I could open trust fund that my mother left me for when I turn seventeen or she and my father die and I have no other relatives. I do not have any relatives."

Severus didn't mention that he was the one to kill his father.

Ragnok was looking through some papers. "I'm afraid you do Mr. Snape. Your father has a brother in the United States. He is a muggle also. You cannot have your trust fund as he is still alive."

Severus was shocked, "What am I supposed to do? I have no other money."

Ragnok looked sincerely sorry. "You have the choice of living with him until he dies or you turn 17 or living without any money."

Severus thought about this. If he were to live without money then he wouldn't have anywhere to live, anything to eat or wear. He wouldn't have anything to get school clothes. Hogwarts was another thing. How was he supposed to go to Hogwarts if he was all the way in America? He'd figure that out later. Living with the uncle he never knew was a better option than living on the streets, homeless and starving.

"What's his name?" Severus asked dejectedly.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He is your half-uncle you could say. He and your father have different fathers. I could schedule for an emergency Portkey to take you there if you'd like?"

Severus nodded.

"Alright then. He works at NCIS in Washington, DC, the capital of the United States. That's where the Portkey is taking you. He lives at 34 Arlington Avenue. He will most likely be at his job so we are going to send you outside the job. Good luck." Ragnok said, "Here is the Portkey. When you are ready say portus then NCIS alleyway, Leroy Jethro Gibbs's job. You can't appear out in the open anyway. When you get to the job go into the elevator and push the number 3. That's his level. Here's his picture so you recognize him."

Ragnok showed him a picture of a man white white/gray hair and sliver blue eyes. He looked like his father without the hooked nose and blond hair. Apparently his father was younger. Gibbs looked strict though too.

The goblin then handed Severus a pouch full of galleons, sickles, and nuts. "This is for your school shopping, _only_." He warned.

Severus nodded and before he left to repack and buy his things, he bowed to the goblin. "May your vaults overflow with riches." He said graciously.

Ragnok was surprise but said anyway, "And may your pockets remain heavy with wealth."

Severus left.

Ragnok turned to the other goblin, "That boy is like no other wizard I've ever met in my whole life."

The goblin nodded, "And you're pretty old."

Ragnok glared, "Shut up, Griphook. Get back to work!"

Chapter 6

After going to Gringotts I went and purchased my new stuff for the school year. I bought my new textbooks, robes, uniform, some owl treats for Inka, a new potions set, cauldron, ingredients, and trunk. The new trunk I bought had a feather light charm on it and an undetectable extension charm. I could put anything in it and it'd appear as if almost nothing was in it. I had put everything in it, except my owl and rucksack full of clothes, and shrunk it. I put it in my rucksack with my clothes. I was going to carry Inka.

I had already said goodbye to Tom. I had sent a letter to my best friends Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange telling them all of what happened. Even how I killed my father. They scolded me briefly before congratulating me on finding another family. I had went out to muggle London and bought a cell phone for Lucius, Rodolphus, and I so that we could talk in a quicker way than by owl. I sent them the phones and my number. I told them how to use the phone because they were purebloods and didn't now about muggle stuff like this.

They had immediately called and we talked in a three-way. I had made them promise to call in 10 minutes, which was how long it'd probably take for me to get to Gibbs. They agreed. Now I stared at the Portkey, which was an old, rusty, bent key. I took out my wand and sighed.

I pointed the ebony wand at the key and whispered, "Portus, NCIS alleyway, Leroy Jethro Gibbs's job." The key glowed a faint blue.

Then I touched it.

I felt a pull on my navel and the world around me spun around in a blur. About 5 seconds later I landed next to a trash can in a dark alleyway. Groaning slightly I walked into the sunlight. It was too bright for a vampire like me. The building next to me said N.C.I.S in big bold letters. Underneath in smaller letters it said, Navy Criminal Investigation Services. That brought back painful memories.

Tobias had been a Marine in the Navy. Nevertheless I walked into the building. It was darker and cooler inside. It was mercy on my eyes. No one paid me any mind as I went into the elevator. No one was in there with me. Good. I adjusted my rucksack and pulled my hoodie up again to cover my face.

I pushed the red button with a white 3 on it. The elevator kept going for about a minute and then dinged. It opened to reveal a large office space. Many people sat at desks with phone to their ears talking. I also noticed many had guns. A sudden bang echoed in my mind as I remembered how I had killed my father. I gulped.

These people arrested people who killed or hurt Navy people. What would they do to me if they found out? I didn't want to think about it. Taking out the picture Ragnok gave me and fingering my wand in my pocket, I approached someone with white hair. He was sitting in one section with 3 other people. There was a guy with short brown hair and a goofy look on his face that reminded me of Rodolphus. The next person was a guy too.

He had a slightly pudgy face and brown hair also. That guy reminded me of Regulus Black without the curly black hair. The last person was a woman with curly brown hair and an aura that stated: Do not mess with her. That girl really reminded me of Andromeda Black, Regulus's cousin. I tapped the guy who must be Gibbs on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Chapter 7

The man turned around and I could obviously see that he was.

"Yea, and who are you?"

I had forgotten that Gibbs didn't know me. Oh well.

"I'm Severus Snape, your nephew."

The look on Gibbs face made me want to laugh. The other people in that section looked shocked too.

"How do I know your telling the truth?"

I took off my hoodie, which I just remembered I had on. "Your name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You have a half-brother named Tobias Darrin Snape. Tobias is my father. Tobias died and so did my mother so I've been sent here. That's probably not a lot of proof but that's all I have. I'm telling the truth although I'd rather not be here. I'd prefer to be back in Europe with my friends instead of here in America." I drawled like Lucius.

"Europe? Which part of Europe?" the guy with brown hair and a goofy look asked.

I looked at him coldly, "I live in Manchester, London, but I go to boarding school in Scotland. That's not going to change-." A ringing cut me off.

I got out my phone knowing that it was Lucius and Rodolphus.

"Hey." I said. Before they could start going nuts I whispered, "I'm front of a bunch of muggles and I'm about to put you on speaker phone. Don't say anything about magic, k?"

They agreed and I put the phone on speaker. Then I put it on the desk in front of me, Gibbs.

"Severus! How'd the trip go?" Rodolphus exclaimed.

"I trust you made it there safely?" Lucius said stiffly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I-."

"Then there is no reason for me to-." Lucius said obnoxiously interrupting.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy! Don't you get that tone with me, young man!" I shouted hands on my hips.

I could practically feel Lucius wince.

"What are you talking about, 'young man'? I'm 2 years older than you!" Lucius said in annoyance.

"Whatever." I scoffed, "I'm hear at my uncle's job, NCIS, so be respectful."

Rodolphus huffed, "I'm always respectful. Let me say hi!"

I shrugged and said, "Your on speaker phone right in from of Gibbs so just say hi."

"Hi, Agent Gibbs! I'm Rodolphus Lestrange, one of Severus's best friends. I love Severus! He's so cute, and shy, and adorable. He also has a nice body, just throwing that out there!"

"Okay Rodolphus that's enough. Lucius how about you?"

"I am Lucius Malfoy, soon to be Lord Malfoy. My family is the second richest and longest line of purebloods. Severus's family is the first. I am also one of Severus's best friends. I too love him, so be careful with what you do. Or I will make it my personal business to come down there and-."

"Okay! Thank you Lucius! Gotta go, talk to you later."

I snapped the phone shut and nervously laughed, "Ha, ha, yea… sorry 'bout that. Didn't think they'd do that."

Gibbs nodded, "Okay say that I believe you about you being my nephew, how did my brother and your mother die?"

My face visibly darkened, "Just-just don't arrest me for this. Dad was-he had come home drunk in the morning. Again. I was with mum and he slapped her. I tried to stop him, but he just punched me and I was knocked unconscious. It was hours later when I woke up. There was my mother's body. She was dead. Dad had stepped on her throat cracking it and therefore choking her to death. He told me what he did. Then he beat me. He beat me over and over. He used a knife to cut something in my back. I don't know what it says, though I could guess. Something like freak, scum, waste of space, abnormal, a burden, something like that. He had a gun and while he wasn't paying attention I grabbed it. He still didn't notice and continued to beat me until I shot him, in the head. He was dead instantly. I cleaned myself up and packed up my things, and then I left. I went to the bank to pick up my trust fund that my mum left me. I found out that I couldn't use it because I still had a live relative. I only had enough money to by my school things, which I did and I had no more money left. So the only option was to live with you or live on the streets with no money. I obviously chose you. So here I am." I finished.

The other's stared at me incredulously. They were shocked that someone as young as me had killed someone.

Gibbs nodded at me, "I guess I believe you. Where's your stuff?"

I gestured to his rucksack. " It's all here. By the way there is something I need to tell you in private. It's important and part of most of my life."

He stood up, towering over me just like my father. I had to stop myself from shaking. He led the way into the elevator. Once inside he pushed the emergency stop button and the lights turned off and the emergency lights turned on.

"What'd you want to tell me?"

I took a deep breath. How was I going to tell him that magic was real?

"Do you believe in magic?" I cryptically asked.

Chapter 8

You should have seen Uncle Leroy's face at that.

"No, I don't believe in magic. Who would?" he said.

"Magic is real." I said. I took out my wand and said, "Look, this is my wand. I can make magic with it. See?''

I swished it and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

I lifted my uncle's cell phone out of his pockets. The look of disbelief on his face was hilarious. I giggled.

I put it back and the said, "Lumos."

My wand tip lit up.

I said, "Nox" The light turned off.

For the final touch I turned to the door and said, "Alohamora."

The doors opened.

I closed the doors again and looked at him, an expectant look on my face. Gibbs looked dazed.

"Okay, I believe you. Tell me more." He demanded.

Geez, this guy has no manners. I told him anyways. I told him about wizards in England, America, and all over the world. I told him about the Ministry of Magic.

"I actually hope that I don't get into trouble for telling you this. We have a Statue of Secrecy. We cannot tell people without magic, muggles we call them, unless we have the ministry's approval."

I told him about Hogwarts too.

"That's the boarding school I go to. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's where young witches and wizards are trained with their magic. You get sent a letter saying you get to go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven. I got my letter at eleven, as did my friend Lily, Lucius, and Rodolphus. On September 1st you board the Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾ on King's Cross Station. Only witches and Wizards can get to Platform 9 ¾.

You ride the train to Hogwarts at the beginning of each year. Your only there at Hogwarts for Seven years, until you're eighteen, and then you're off on your own in the real world. In the Wizarding world you are considered an adult at 17. Anyway once you get to Hogwarts, the 1st years, that's what the beginners are called as, it is their 'first year' at Hogwarts, are sorted. You see there were four great magical people who created Hogwarts, two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. From then on 1st years are sorted into either Gryffindor, the house of the brave and chivalrous, Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent people who really think, Hufflepuff, the house of the hard working and loyal, and lastly, Slytherin, where I was sorted. Slytherin is the house of the cunning, sly, and ambitious.

Slytherin has a bad reputation because one guy named Tom Riddle had decided that muggles, like yourself, muggle-borns, people who are born to muggles, and half-bloods, like me who have on magical parent and one muggle or muggle-born, deserve to die. He gathered a bunch of people called Death Eaters to go out and destroy us. Most of the people who join are purebloods who think that they are better. Tom Riddle now calls himself Voldemort. Many people are too afraid to say his name; he causes that much fear. They either call him You-Know-Who or He-Must-Who-Not-Be-Named. I think it's stupid, but I get where they are coming from. Voldemort kills and tortures people.

He's torn apart many families and many are too afraid to do anything. But there is a group of people known as the Order of the Phoenix that Dumbledore, my headmaster, is making. They fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Most of the Death Eaters and Voldemort were Slytherins. That's why so many people hate Slytherin. Most of the Order of Phoenix and Dumbledore, the leader, is from Gryffindor. That's why so many people love Gryffindor.

Plus there is the fact that Salazar Slytherin abandoned the other founders so everybody hates Slytherins. And Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor hated each other, which spread to the houses. Gryffindors hate Slytherins and Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor though and our friendship still lasts. One of our teachers, Professor Slughorn, said that we are symbols for the unity between Slytherins and Gryffindor. Then I made friends with Lucius and Rodolphus. Lucius and Rodolphus's parents are Death Eaters and they want to make Lucius and Rodolphus ones too, but they don't to be one so I'm gonna help them out.

Anyway that's Hogwarts. We have transfiguration class which is the study of turning something into something else. Professor McGonagall is the teacher for that. She was a Gryffindor and is Head of Gryffindor so of course she favors them. We also have charms class, which is the study of charming something, like the Wingardium Leviosa spell I showed you? That was the first thing we learned in our very first class. Professor Flitwick teaches that.

He's also Head of Ravenclaw. He doesn't favor them or anybody. He is an easygoing teacher and kind. We also have Herbology. In Herbology we learn how to take care of plants, magical and muggle. Professor Sprout teaches that. Professor Sprout is Head of Hufflepuff, but she doesn't favor anyone either. Actually, she favors everyone.

She is sweet and very motherly. Then we have potions, my favorite class, which is taught by Professor Slughorn. I told you about him a bit. He is the head of Slytherin and he really favors us Slytherins. But we don't mind because he has to be nice to us since no one else will. Then there's astronomy, professor Sinistra teaches that. There's also my second favorite class, Defense Against The Dark Arts.

The teachers that taught Defense only lasted for one school year. They either gets hurt, gets scared off, or killed. Then there is a History of magic, that class is the most boring. A ghost named Professor Binns teaches it. He was really old when a long, long time ago he went to sleep at his desk grading papers and he died. Then he got up again the next day, only as a ghost, and began teaching again. We have ghost all over the place.

There's The Bloody baron, the ghost of Slytherin. He chains all around him and his silver blood all over the place. No one knows how he died. He won't tell anyone. There is Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor. Nick head was cut with an axe 48 times and there was bit of sinew holding his head to his neck. That's why he's called Nearly Headless Nick.

His whole name is Sir Nicholas di Mimsy Porpington. Sir Nick for short. Sir Nick really wants to join the Headless Hunt, but they denied him because he's not completely headless. He complains about it all the time. It's annoying. Then there is the ghost of Ravenclaw, the Grey Lady. Her name is really Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter.

Still no one knows how she died. Then there's the fat Friar. He's a really fat ghost of Hufflepuff. You hardly ever see the happy man. But the most annoying ghost, ever, is Peeves. He pranks and makes fun of people. He won't listen to teachers except for Dumbledore.

Or students in high authority like prefects and head boy and girl. He's really scared of the Bloody Baron though so he'll listen if you pull the Bloody Baron card. Prefects are people from 5th year and up who are allowed to take points. We have a thing that if you are being disrespectful or breaking rules the teachers and prefects get to take points. If you get a question right or are helping a classmate you get points. At the end of the year we count them up at dinner and whichever house wins, the Great Hall, where we eat, is decorated in their house colors and they get honor I guess. Like last year my house won son the banners for Slytherin, a green banner with a silver serpent on it went up, all thanks to me really.

After that we celebrated and got a trophy, the House Cup. Sadly the year before that Gryffindor won so their banners, a red banner with a gold lion on it, went up. The Gryffindors celebrated and got the trophy. Anyway in seventh year, a seventh year boy and a seventh year girl, from any house gets picked to be head boy and girl. They get the head dormitories which they have to share. So far not one Slytherin has been picked for the position of head boy of girl since Voldemort. Voldemort was prefect and Head boy in his time.

They were always afraid to put a Slytherin in that position of power again because we Slytherins like power. I'm going to be going into my 3rd year at Hogwarts. Lucius and Rodolphus are going into their 5th. Hogwarts is a huge castle. There's a bridge connecting two parts of it and a lake. The lake is humungous and has lots of different creatures in it, like the Giant Squid and the merpeople and their city. On the grounds, which take up like 50 miles around the castle, is the Forbidden Forest.

There is a reason why it's forbidden. There are dark and dangerous creatures out there, like centaurs that don't like us humans. Also on the grounds is the games keeper Hagrid. He's a half-giant. He loves animals, especially the dangerous kind. He has a really big coward of a dog-named Fang. In the forest he has a pet giant spider named Aragog. It's creepy.

Still students go out there at night past curfew to take a chance and go in. No one gets hurt though teachers or Filch roaming the halls looking for students out of bed catches some. Filch is the schools caretaker. He is old and is a squib. A squib is the opposite of a muggle-born. They are non-magical people born to magical people. But he can still see Hogwarts and live in it.

You see Hogwarts has protection wards surrounding it and Hogsmeade, the town near Hogwarts. The protection has a charm that makes muggles see nothing but a dilapidated building. If they wanted to go and, I don't know touch the building, then there are compulsion spells making them not want to touch it or go near it. In Hogsmeade though these all these shops. There is Honeydukes, the candy shop, Zonko's, the joke shop for pranksters like the Marauder's, the post office, The Three Broomsticks, a nice place to hang out and order a butterbeer, the Hogshead, which is more a place for adults. Dumbledore's brother Aberforth Dumbledore runs the shop. And then there is the Shrieking Shack.

People think that there are spirits there because at full moons they moans and groans and howls. I know the truth though. We have a werewolf in the school, Remus Lupin, a Gryffindor in my year. Last year his friend, Sirius Black, also my boyfriend, was Imperiused into telling me to go to the Shrieking Shack where Remus goes to transforms on full moons. Remus has no control of his mind when he turns into the wolf. I was almost killed, but James Potter, another one of Remus's and Sirius's friends, saved me. I'm grateful, but also not very happy about that.

That means that I'm in his debt and I practically owe him my life. Sirius apologized to me and so did Remus although they had nothing to apologize for. The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew, except Remus used to bully me all the time. They teased me, called me ugly, called me Slytherin scum. Frequently they beat me up. Sirius doesn't anymore and he's stopped James and Peter.

They eased up only a bit though because they don't know that we are together. That's Hogwarts though. I really want to go back September 1st. Do you think you could do that Uncle Leroy?" I pleaded.

I couldn't believe that I just explained everything to him.

"W-we'll work things out." He said dazed.

That was obviously a bit information overload, like a whack on the head with a broomstick. Broomsticks! I forgot about Quidditch.

"Oh yea, there is also a Quidditch pitch. Quidditch is the sport we play. It's like a mix between basketball, soccer, and football only in the air on broomsticks. There seven players on each team. The keeper, they're the ones who guard the three goals. Then there are 3 chasers; they're the ones who have to toss the quaffel into the goals on the opposite team. The quaffels are bronze and are similar to the size soccer balls.

They toss them around to teammate-to-teammate trying to get it in the goal. Each goal is 10 points. Then there are 2 beaters; they're the ones with big bats to bat away bludgers from their teammates. Bludgers are like cannon balls that zoom around the pitch in the air trying to knock players off their brooms. The bludgers can cause broken bones and getting teeth knocked out and a concussion if hit. That's what the beaters are for though, to keep them away. Then the last one is the seeker.

They have to find the golden snitch. It's a tiny golden ball with wings. It flies all around the pitch lightning fast. The seeker has to have good eyes for that, especially when it rains and their goggles get slightly foggy. When the seeker catches the snitch it ends the game. The team earns 150 points from catching the snitch. The seeker also has to be small, light, and speedy, and not big, heavy, and slow.

I'm the seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team, Lucius is the captain and keeper, and Rodolphus is a beater, which is good because Rodolphus has strong arms. I really, really, want-no need to go back to Hogwarts. Maybe I could talk the Headmaster into letting you stay for the year? Please?" I pleaded again.

I know he already said that he'd work something out but still.

Uncle Leroy just nodded, "I'll try. Now let me think. This is a lot to take in, kid. Plus we need to work out where you can stay."

I was confused, "Stay? I was planning on staying at a hotel or something."

Uncle Leroy got a stern look on his face. "No. You are going to stay with me. It's just I have a case right now and I don't want you in the middle of it. I have a dead Marine in Quantico, I can't have you interfere."

Interfere? Pah! "Me? Interfere? Fine you don't want me around then at least let me get a tour of this place." I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

He glared right back before he sighed, "Fine you can get a tour after I introduce you to my team."

I shook my head, "Matter of fact, can I skip the tour and just observe? I won't do anything, besides I got my books for school in my bag to read. I love textbooks. I can sit back and read that."

Uncle Leroy contemplated this then sighed, "Fine, you're obviously not gonna change your mind. Just like your father, so stubborn."

I winced at that. I didn't want to be like my father. Uncle Leroy seemed to understand that and he grimaced.

"Sorry kid. Almost forgot about that. I can't believe what my brother did. You won't get arrested though as you shot him in self-defense."

I nodded, satisfied.

"Now, what are we gonna tell your team?"

Uncle Leroy shrugged, "Nothing I guess, unless you want to?"

I hurriedly shook my head, "I really don't want to explain everything to many times. It's a mouthful. So how about we just tell them that I am your nephew and then you introduce me to them. How about that?"

Uncle Leroy said, "That sounds fine. How did you get you everything into your bag anyway?"

I smirked, "Undetectable extension charm." Knowing that he wouldn't understand anything I just said.

Uncle Leroy smiled a small smile when I cockily took out my wand and said Alohamora. The doors opened back to his level. His team members looked worried. I guess we were in there for a long time. Uncle Leroy led me into the section they were in. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair he originally sat in. He smiled down at me and I smiled back. Uncle Leroy was much more friendlier then before.

Uncle Leroy turned back to his team, his face impassive, and snapped, "Dinozzo! Close your mouth."

The goofy looking guy, apparently Dinozzo, closed his mouth. It had been open in shock.

"This is my nephew, Severus Snape. He introduced himself before. Now I want you to introduce yourselves." Uncle Leroy demanded.

Dang, he could really be like me. Or was it the other way around?

Dinozzo got up and fixed his Armani jacket. He stuck out his hand and flashed me a smile, "Hi, I'm Anthony Dinozzo. Friends just call me Tony."

I grinned, "An Italian name. Nice." I shook his hand.

Then the pudgy boy came up. He stuck out a hand and said nervously, "I'm Timothy McGee. Nice to meet you."

His hand was sweaty. I inwardly grimaced.

The girl then came up and said, "My name is Ziva David." She didn't stick out her hand, as she didn't know those customs. I understood that. I could tell that she isn't from here; like me. She had an accent and sounded Israeli. My mother was Israeli too. I often went to the library to study up on my mother's heritage. I bowed to Ziva.

I said, "Shalom." Ziva looked surprised before she smiled and bowed to. "Shalom." She said back. I could already tell that I'd like Ziva.

Tony whistled. "Would you look at that? A match made in heaven."

I glared at him. Now that I think about it, Tony doesn't remind me of Rodolphus. He reminds me of James, really annoying and inappropriate.

Tony held up his hands defensively, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't mean to offend you! I was just joking."

I shook my head in disgust. I sat down in Uncle Leroy's chair and took a book out of my rucksack. It was Fantastical Beast and where to find them.


End file.
